¿ Fairy Tail en la vida real ?
by Megami No Gaka-Chan
Summary: Una chica lograra cumplir el deseo de toda fan de Fairy Tail , ya que vivirá una serie de aventuras y experiencias junto a sus mas grandes ídolos y ¿Quien sabe?, tal vez ademas de conocer a su gremio favorito , pueda conocer a la persona con la que pasara el resto de su vida. ( Capitulo 6 UP )
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Hooola a todo el mundo, esta es la primera vez que escribo y ademas publico una historia (por eso mi escritura aun es un poco tosca) asi que me alegraría si dejaran sus criticas para mejorar como escritora (: en fin a qui les traigo un prologo narrado por el único personaje que he inventado hasta ahora

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima , yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin un fin lucrativo

* * *

Narración

** Dialogo **

_Pensamientos _

* * *

** - Esta Soy Yo-**

** Prologo **

Mi nombre es Erika Knight ,tengo 17 años , soy de estatura mediana ,cabello largo y castaño,piel blanca, ojos verdes y según muchas personas tengo un físico bastante atractivo .Soy una chica bastante extrovertida, sin embargo ,desde que llegue al instituto de Inglaterra no me ha interesado mucho socializar con mis compañeros de aula ,y no hay otra más que la sencilla razón de que estoy metida en mi mundo de Otaku , ya que desde hace unos meses atrás recordé algunos animes de mi infancia por lo que decidí revivir el momento y volverlos a ver , eran animes clásicos como Inuyasha, Sakura Card Captor , Shaman King , entre otros.

Me agrado mucho el escape a un mundo nuevo que me regalaban estas animaciones y en búsqueda de otro anime para mi entretenimiento, me di cuenta que en muchas encuestas repetían el nombre "Fairy Tail" así que decidí ver la razón por la cual era tan famosa y….WOW quede enamorada de la historia pensando que una vida con personas tan alegres a tu alrededor y donde existe la magia ¡ Seria el lugar más divertido del mundo !.

Dejando a un lado mi amor por el anime, puedo decir que mi vida es un tanto extraña desde mi punto de vista ,ya que cuando apenas tenia 4 años mi padre dejo a mi madre para casarse con mi tía Lila, con quien al parecer llevaban bastante tiempo como amantes. Meses después mi madre se caso con el ex-esposo de Lila, realmente no se si lo hizo por despecho o por amor,creo que nunca lo sabre. Debo resaltar que lo mas incomodo de esta situación es que mi tía ahora pasa a ser mi madrastra y mis primos (Alex de 15 años, James de 16 años y Ross de 17 años) son mis hermanos por parte de mi padre.

Mi madre falleció de cáncer cuando tenia 13 años , su partida me dolió mucho ,desde que murió no volví a saber nada de mi tío . Aunque no quería vivir con mi padre ,como era menor de edad le cedieron automáticamente mi custodia y tuve que vivir con el por 4 años, pero como pronto cumpliré 18 y seré mayor de edad convencí a mi padre de que podía vivir sola y gracias a eso tengo mi propio departamento y dependo de mi misma ya que conseguí un trabajo para poder pagar los gastos.

* * *

** Erika POV**

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de una ciudad que me parecía muy conocida, pero no pude recordar exactamente el como llegue hasta allí, como no soportaba el estar tan desorientada me digne por fin a preguntarle a un hombre alto , estaba de espaldas pero pude notar que tenia el cabello azul oscuro y vestía una gabardina blanca y unos pantalones de tela color negro .

-** Disculpe señor, creo que estoy perdida ¿ me podría decir donde estoy ?** - Hable con la voz mas amable que me salio.

- **Por supuesto , te encuentras en la ciudad de Magnolia** - Me contesto el hombre dándose la vuelta .

Al ver su rostro quede impactada , y podría jurar que dijo que estábamos en Magnolia.

-** De casualidad ¿ Tu nombre es Macao ?**- Le pregunte para estar segura de mi suposición.

- **Asi es** - Hablo con un tono de voz serio pero con una sonrisa de medio lado mostrándome su pulgar en alto.

- **Ahhh entonces ¿ Crees que puedes decirme en que direccion queda Fairy Tail ?** - Le regale una sonrisa ,estaba muy emocionada saltando de un lugar a otro -_ No puedo creer que esto este sucediendo- _.

Antes de que Macao pudiera contestar , un chico alto pelirosado vino corriendo hacia nosotros .

- **ERIKAAAAA ¿En donde te habias metido ? Te estaba buscando por todas partes**- Grito mi nombre a todo pulmón el pelirosado justamente a la altura de mi oído

- ** N- Na- Natsu ? De donde saliste y Por que me buscas ?**- Pregunte tambaleándome de lo aturdida que me dejo Natsu el oído - _Podrá ser mi héroe , pero me las pagara por dejarme sorda_ -

- **¿!¿ Estas lista para unirte al gremio ?!**- Contesto Natsu ignorando mis preguntas anteriores.

-_ AHHHHHH es el mejor día de mi vida -_ **Por supuesto que ... RING RING RING-** No pude terminar la oración ya que la alarma de un reloj me interrumpio.

- **Un momento , eso significa que ... WAAAHHH TODO FUE UN SUEÑO- **Daba vueltas en mi cama mientras me lamentaba de la cruda realidad .**  
**

Me pare con las pocas ganas de arreglarme para ir al instituto , agradeciendo mentalmente el que viviera sola y nadie escuchara mis gritos - **Ya me hubieran internado al Manicomio o compararían mis gritos con un animal mal herido-**

* * *

Despues de bañarme , me coleque el uniforme que trataba de una camisa de tela blanca con la manga arremangada hasta los codos , una corbata morada, una falda negra con rayas moradas y grises que cubria medio muslo y unas medias hasta por encima de la rodilla color negras y zapatos mocasines negros o marrones. Me coloque el cabello en una coleta alta y como era temprano y ya estaba lista desicidi ir al instituto caminando ,ya despues compraria el desayuno en la cafeteria

Cuando estaba cruzando la entrada del instituto pude notar que habia humo como si algo se estuviera quemando en la parte de atras del patio , la curiosidad me gano y fui corriendo hasta el lugar guiada por los rastros del humo, al llegar pude ver gente amontonada en el lugar , cosa que me dio a entender que habia sucedido algo impresionante -_ Solo espero que no halla sido nada grave-_

Como pude pase a travez de las personas y vi gran parte del patio vuelto cenizas y hasta habian alumnos sofocados por el humo y las cenizas en el aire , inspeccione todo el lugar buscando la causa del incendio y llegue a pensar que seguia durmiendo ya que reconocia perfectamente a la persona claramente era el culpable por los comentarios y murmullos que decian las personas alrededor de este .

Lo unico que fui capaz de decir fue -** Que haces tu a qui ? -**

* * *

El proximo capitulo apareceran ya saben quienes :D Este capitulo habla bastante sobre el personaje que cree porque sera una de los protagonistas y queria que supieran la admiracion que tenia hacia fairy tail y como era su vida antes de que los conocieras . Perdon otra vez por mi escritura tan poco profecional ... les prometo mejorar poco a poco con sus criticas ! claro si es que alguien me lee :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenece a Hiro Mashima –Sama y gracias a el pude inspirarme a escribir esta historia :D

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

Como pude pase a través de las personas y vi gran parte del patio vuelto cenizas y hasta habían alumnos sofocados por el humo y las cenizas en el aire, inspeccione todo el lugar buscando la causa del incendio y llegue a pensar que seguía durmiendo ya que reconocía perfectamente a la persona claramente era el culpable por los comentarios y murmullos que decían las personas alrededor de este.

Lo único que fui capaz de decir fue -**Que haces tú aquí? –**

* * *

**- Capitulo 1 –**

Me sorprendí de ver a mi medio hermano como el culpable.

**-Ross ¿Por qué** **lo hiciste? Yo… yo pensé que gracias al psicólogo superaste tu faceta de pirómano-** Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, no hay algo que me duela más que ver a un familiar con problemas.

-**E-Erika, tu sabes que yo ya supere esa parte de mi pasado, Te lo puedo explicar sólo… -** Su mirada era un poco triste, al parecer estaba reflexionando en decirme lo que paso .

-** ¿Sólo qué? Ross dime, si no fuiste tú hay que buscar al responsable ahora mismo – **_Se las verá conmigo el retrasado que salió corriendo e inculpo a mi hermano –_ Me fui acercando un poco a el para poder verlo a los ojos, y comprobar si era verdad lo que me iba a contar.

-** Estoy seguro de que no me creerás… Ya que ni yo lo creo aun, pero como de verdad quieres saber, ven - **Me agarro de la mano y me llevo fuera del colegio hasta la parada de autobús que estaba enfrente, y empezó su versión de la historia –

**Ross POV**

Estaba muy emocionado, hoy le diría a Erika que me transfirieron a su instituto y estoy muy feliz por eso, ella fue la única que confió en mí y me ayudo a superar mi situación de pirómano dándome a entender que algún día podría lastimarme a mí mismo .Gracias a ella soy una mejor persona, debo decir que es mi hermana favorita – _Lo lamento James y Alex-_

Me levante temprano para recorrer la escuela antes de que llegara Erika, pero al llegar me di cuenta que ningún alumno había llegado todavía, revise mi reloj y eran las 4:00 am , sin embargo corrí con la suerte de que la entrada estaba abierta así que entre.

Estaba pasando por el patio trasero de la escuela y de repente escuche un ruido muy estruendoso y quería ver de qué se trataba (**N/A:** La curiosidad es de familia :3 )

-**AHHHH ¿! Quieres pelear Hielito !? – **Era un muchacho pelirosado como de mi estatura y vestía un chaleco negro, unos pantalones bombachos blancos y unas sandalias

**- ¿!¿ Cómo me llamaste ojos saltones ?!- **De la nada apareció otro muchacho pero este tenía el cabello negro azulado y solo llevaba puesto su ropa interior.

**-Lo que escuchaste STRIPPER –** Unos segundos después el pelirosado emanaba fuego alrededor de sus puños y de las manos del nudista salía una especie de vapor frio .

Lo que sucedió después me dejo helado, apareció una pelirroja con un aura asesina y en 5 segundos logro que esos dos muchachos, cabe decir bastante raros, actuaran como los mejor amigos de la infancia.

-**Gray , Natsu ¿Están peleando?-** Pregunto con voz de ultratumba la pelirroja detrás de los muchachos.

-**Jejeje de que hablas Erza, si somos los mejores amigos del mundo – **Dijo el nudista para después acercarse al pelirosado en un abrazo amistoso.

-**Más les vale- **Contesto todavía con la voz que te dejaba la piel de gallina.

-**Oye tú, el que está escondido, dime cuando vas a dejar de espiarnos y me dirás que es lo que quieres- **Se dirigió a mí la pelirroja.

-_ Me descubrieron – _Si esa pelirroja pudo cambiar la actitud de esos muchachos que a simple visa eran fuertes, debe ser que es un monstruo cuando se enoja-** Bu-Bueno yo soy Ross Knight , estaba recorriendo el lugar y-y como los vi aquí pensé que podrían ser estudiantes que conocían a mi hermana Erika- **_Estoy muerto-_

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa que sin conocerla supe que tramaba algo, y mas si los otros muchachos me veían con cara de pena.

**Gray POV**

_-Si no piensa lo que hace y coopera con Erza, el pobre muchacho no tendrá descendencia –_

**Natsu POV**

_-Estoy seguro que Erza hará __**eso **__para que no le queden ganas de mentirnos-_

**Ross POV**

**-Entonces, dinos donde se encuentra en este momento Erika Knight para que podamos terminar rápido nuestra misión-** Me dijo la que según escuche se llama Erza, que además apuntaba con una espada hacia mi cuello

No pude contestar ya que una persona cayó encima de mi justo cuando iba a hablar.

-**Lo Lamento! ¿Te encuentras bien? Happy ¡ Mira lo que hiciste, me dejaste caer en este muchacho y ahora esta inconsciente ! – **Grito una rubia que regañaba a un gato que tenía un peculiar pelaje azul.

-**Aye! No es mi culpa, Lucy, estas gorda y no pude aguantar más- **Dijo en su defensa el gato que al momento, hizo aparecer en su espalda unas alas.

-_Espera… ¿UN GATO VOLADOR?- _Nunca pensé que algún día vería las cosas que vi hoy

-**¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué buscan a Erika?- **Trate de hablar con la mayor confianza en mí mismo pero por dentro quería salir corriendo de allí.

-**Pues somos magos de Fairy Tail y el que estemos aquí solo lo hablaremos en presencia de Erika Knight-** Hablo el muchacho de cabello azabache

-**Tenemos que irnos, acabo de hablar con el maestro por la lacrima que trajo Lucy y me dijo que tenemos que hacer algo antes de cumplir esta misión- **Después de que Erza hablara todos se marcharon con tranquilidad, como si no me hubieran amenazado para hablar de Erika.

* * *

**Erika POV**

**-Ahhh entonces el patio estaba destruido por la pelea de Gray y Natsu- **_Eso tiene más sentido ahora que lo pienso-_

**-Si, pero dime algo ¿Como ellos saben de ti? Tú al parecer los conoces también-** Ross me miraba con una expresión más seria que la de mi padre cuando llegaba tarde de una fiesta.

-**Créeme, yo estoy igual o hasta más impresionada que tú, yo sabía de su existencia porqué son los personajes de un anime que me gusta mucho, y debo confesar de que muchas veces soñé con este momento, pero realmente no encuentro la razón por la que ellos me busquen a mí –**_ Erika respira hondo, no puedes gritar como desquiciada enfrente de tu hermano o serás tú la que deba ir al psicólogo – _Estaba segura de que dejaría sordo a Ross con solo uno de mis gritos de fanática.

-**Supongo que habrá que esperar a que vuelvan a venir por ti para saber sus intenciones de secuestrarte-** Ross se levantó de la silla de la parada de autobuses y me tendió la mano para levantar y volver a entrar al instituto.

**-Vamos ! Ya deben haber empezado las clases y no me gusta pedir apuntes a los demás –** _Ojala la misión de Fairy tail sea reclutarme y no eliminarme. _

* * *

Bueeno aquí está el primer capítulo, gracias por dejar sus reviews ya que me animaron a seguir la historia (: por cierto **Solanco Di Angelo Redfox**, contestando a tu pregunta , intentare que todos los del gremios tengan participación en la historia porque me gustan mucho sus personalidades :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

-**Supongo que habrá que esperar a que vuelvan a venir por ti para saber sus intenciones de secuestrarte-** Ross se levantó de la silla de la parada de autobuses y me tendió la mano para levantar y volver a entrar al instituto.

**-Vamos ! Ya deben haber empezado las clases y no me gusta pedir apuntes a los demás –** _Ojala la misión de Fairy tail sea reclutarme y no eliminarme._

* * *

**-Capitulo 2-**

El día transcurrió igual que siempre, Erika y Ross entraron a sus clases, este último un poco decepcionado por no haber quedado en el mismo salón que Erika ,y digamos que Ross era un poco paranoico ya que en el pasillo ...

**-¡Rayos! Erika nos descubrieron, el FBI sabe de nuestro plan de robar todos los chocolate y peluches del mundo para comerciarlo con la mafia italiana, ¡Tenemos que ir al extranjero! De ahora en adelante te llamaras Margarita Suarez y yo seré Fabiano Rodríguez , ya tengo los pasaportes falsos y.. – **Ross no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Erika le metió una media en la boca, de procedencia desconocida ( **N/A**: Raro )

-**Ross.. ¡ tú y yo nunca planeamos hacer negocios con la mafia ! , Son unos tipos rudos ¿por qué querrían tanto chocolate y peluches ? y lo más importante ¿¡ De dónde sacaste esos pasaportes falsos ?!-**_ Nota mental: no prestarle mi tarjeta de crédito a Ross-_

_-_**Jejeje E-Eso no importa, pero si no es eso entonces ¿ Por qué no quedamos en el mismo salón?-** _No te preocupes Juanito , no le diré a nadie de tu contrabando de pasaportes !-_ Se puede decir que Ross podía llegar hacer MUY raro .

**- Mmmm pues no lo sé, de eso se encarga la computadora, además en mi salón no hay más espacio para otro estudiante – **Son 42 personas en un salón no muy grande , una persona más y explota - **Por cierto , se me olvidaba que hoy habría una actividad especial ya que vendrán unos estudiantes de visita , se dice que son de un instituto muy amigo de nuestro director y vienen para ver las instalaciones -**

**-Wooow ¿Enserio? Ojala vengan chicas lindas - ** Ross ya estaba fantaseando con una cascada de saliva en su boca.

-**A veces se me olvida que eres hombre… - ** Dijo Erika mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado en manera de negación.

-** Hey! ¿Eso significa que me vez como mujer? ¡Pues te equivocas! desde de que vi el CD de Macho que se respeta soy todo un hombrecito – **Después de decir eso Ross puso una pose para mostrar sus músculos…. Inexistentes.

-**No tienes remedio, bueno da igual, tenemos que ir a la asamblea del director para que nos presenten a los estudiantes, según los profesores debemos ser amables para causar un buena impresión a los estudiante y Blah Blah Blah – **Para Erika era muy hipócrita actuar de otra manera para agradarle a alguien.

-**Vaaamos- **Ross agarro del brazo a Erika y salio corriendo con ella para la asamblea-_Chicas lindas, chicas lindas, chicas lindas..-_

_-_**Hermanito te urge una novia , así dejaras de fantasear con desconocidas – **Dijo Erika con una sonrisa burlona .

-**¡No molestes!-** El punto débil de Ross , la palabra "Novia".

* * *

Ya estando en la asamblea, tomaron asiento en las sillas más cercanas al lugar donde el Director hablaría .Después de un largo discurso sobre la hospitalidad y muchas cosas que no prestaron atención ya que dejaron de escuchar a la media hora, por fin presentaron a los estudiantes, que bueno que estaban sentados, si no se hubieran caído de espaldas.

-**Mucho gusto, me llamo Erza Scarlet y ellos son mis compañeros Natsu, Gray y Lucy - **Hablo por el micrófono una pelirroja muy conocida para los Knight .

- **Hooola- ** Dijeron en coro los antes nombrados.

Erza logro ver fácilmente a Ross, aprovecho la situación y tomo de nuevo el micrófono.

-**Esperamos no molestarlos el día de hoy, y que podamos cumplir con la ****misión ****de nuestro director en recorrer el instituto - ** Dijo Erza viendo fijamente a Ross y recalcando la palabra "misión"

-_Indirecta captada-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Erika y Ross.

Después de eso , termino la asamblea y los demás estudiantes fueron a disfrutar de las actividades planificadas , cuando Ross y Erika estaban saliendo del aula ,se les acerco el director.

-**Oye Erika,¿ que tal si les muestras a los visitantes el instituto?- **Dijo el director de una manera inocente , pero lo que Erika no sabía , es que el estaba muy al tanto de la situación

**Flash Back**

Un hombre bajito, de cabello negro, bigote , a simple vista con unos 47 años de edad, hablaba a travez de una lacrima mágica

_**-Makarov , tiempo sin hablar contigo ¿ que se te ofrece?- **_

_**-Henrry , me alegra contactarme contigo, necesito un favor , les pedi a mis muchachos que encontraran a un chica, está en el instituto donde trabajas y –**_ El maestro makarov no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

-_**No te preocupes, mándalos cuando quieras, yo pondré la excusa de que vienen de visita-**_ Dijo Henrry para esbozar una sonrisa y mostrar su pulgar en alto.

-_**Jajaja Sabía que podía contar contigo-**_

**Fin Flash Back**

-**Claro – **_¡Por fin sabré que hace Fairy tail en mi mundo! aunque me sorprende que no llegaran armando un escándalo –_

**-Perfecto, ¡muchachos! ella es Erika Knight, les mostrara las instalaciones en mi lugar- **volteo a ver a Ross –**Jovencito , necesito que me hagas un favor en la oficina , acompáñame-** Dicho esto , Ross y el Director se marcharon.

-**¡****Hola Erika! Soy Lucy, es un placer conocerte por fin en persona, supongo que tu hermano ya te dijo que hemos venido a hablar contigo ¿no es así?-** dijo una muy sonriente Lucy.

Erika le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó más a donde ellos estaban para contestarle

-** Así es, ¿les parece si hablamos aquí o enserio quieren recorrer el lugar?-** Hablo Erika con bastante confianza, cosa que por alguna razón les agrado a los magos .

-**Aquí está bien, no te preocupes -** después de que Lucy contestara, Erika y los magos decidieron que sería más cómodo hablar sentados en círculo en la tarima.

-**Bueno Erika, la razón por la que vinimos es que tenemos que informarte algunas cosas y también te tenemos una propuesta**- Hablo esta vez el mago de hielo .

-**Entiendo –** Erika estaba seria ya que no sabía que esperar.

-**Hace poco descubrimos que en este mundo también hay magos aunque la mayoría están ocultos, mientras investigábamos un poco más encontramos información, de ti, al parecer no eres una simple humana, eres una dragón slayer – **Los magos esperaban ver la reacción de Erika ante lo que le acababa de revelar Gray.

-**¿¡QUE?! ¿Estuve un dragón y no lo recuerdo? Doy vergüenza…-** Erika se encontraba en una esquina con un aura depresiva, y a los magos les caía una gota estilo anime por la nuca.

-**Te equivocas, tienes que saber que ese poder lo llevas en tu sangre- ** Hablo por primera vez Natsu

-**¿A-A que te refieres? Ni mi madre ni mi padre son algo parecido a un dragón – **Erika sabía que algo no andaba bien.

**-Lo que sucede es… es… bueno tu…en realidad, fuiste adoptaba por esas personas –**Dijo Lucy con una mirada llena de pena.

-**¿ Q-Que?- **Eso fue lo que logro decir Erika con un hilo de voz ya que estaba a punto de romper en llanto

* * *

Bueeno Aqui esta el 2do episodio (: espero que les guussssste ( a veces tengo complejo de Happy xdd) por cierto lo del CD de macho que se respeta lo escribi por Hola soy german :3 soy fan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima-Sensei

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

**-Lo que sucede es… es… bueno tu…en realidad, fuiste adoptaba por esas personas –**Dijo Lucy con una mirada llena de pena.

-**¿ Q-Que?- **Eso fue lo que logro decir Erika con un hilo de voz ya que estaba a punto de romper en llanto

* * *

-**Capitulo 3-**

Esto era increíble, actualmente es muy común tener posibilidades de ser adoptado, pero ¿Descubrir que tu padre biológico es un dragón? Erika era muy creativa, pero ni en sus más locos pensamientos logro eso posible.

Las dudas y la confusión ya estaban atormentándola, así que reflexiono por un momento, limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y prefirió aguantar su dolor y mostrar que todo estaba bien.

-**¿ Quieres .. que continúe?-** Hablo Lucy con timidez , tomando en cuenta los sentimientos que debía tener Erika en este momento .

-**Sí, Continua por favor – **Erika le sonrió en señal de que no debía preocuparse.

-**Bueno, Tu padre en algunas culturas, era considerado un dragón legendario por su aspecto tan majestuoso e imponente, además de que poseía igual o hasta más poder que Acnología, tanto así que era capaz de convertirse en humano por su propia voluntad-** Lucy pauso un momento esperando alguna duda que tuviera Erika, pero como esta se mantuvo en silencio decidió continuar – **Como humano y dragón era conocido como Rosoku Dragión,**(**N/A**: Su apellido no tiene nada que ver con Edo- Natsu )** Cuando conoció a una mujer llamada Mika , a pesar de que solo se les era permitido enseñar su magia a los humanos eso no impidió que se casara con ella y te tuvieran a ti, supongo que la razón por la que te mandaron a otro mundo fue porque los demás dragones que estaban en desacuerdo con su unión podrían lastimarte-**Lucy era muy buena memorizando información e historias que fueran de su interés-_Mika..que extraño, estoy segura de haber escuchado a mi madre decir ese nombre una vez-_

-**Entonces mi verdadero nombre es Erika Dragión –**_Ahora que lo pienso, suena lindo-_** y ¿Mi madre no tenía apellido?-**

**-No hay ningún registro en donde aparezca su apellido, en todos los libros sale con su nombre de casada, Mika de Dragión –**Hablo Gray, se había cansado de escuchar y quería intervenir en la conversación.

**- Eso tiene sentido… y ¿Qué elemento utilizaba Rosoku?-** Pregunto Erika , se podía apreciar la curiosidad en su mirada.

-**É****l es un dragón de fuego celestial, ese fuego es de un color azul y se caracteriza por efectuar el doble de daño que unas llamas normales, Rosoku puede consumir cualquier tipo de fuego, pero en su interior las transforma en sus propias llamas- **Dijo Natsu con una notoria admiración acompañada con su típica sonrisa -** ¡ Seria genial comer de esas llamas! Nee Erika, cuando aprendas a utilizar tu magia ¿ Me das para probar?-** Dijo Natsu mientras agarraba a Erika de los hombros y la movía de adelante para atrás como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-**Jajaja claro, aunque no te prometo que tenga un buen sabor –**Dijo Erika esbozando una sonrisa burlona sin prestarle mucha atención al mareo que le ocasiono Natsu.

-**Erika, ya sabes quién eres y un poco de tus orígenes, ahora solo falta que conozcas nuestra propuesta –** Dijo Erza con un todo serio pero una expresión amable-** Nosotros los magos de Fairy Tail quisiéramos que nos acompañes a nuestro mundo y te unas al gremio, así que ¿Qué dices? –** Ahora era el turno de los magos mantener una mirada fija hacia Erika en espera de su respuesta.

**-¡CLARO! ¡Con gusto me uniré a Fairy Tail! –**Erika literalmente rodaba por el piso de la alegría y gritando cosas como "¡Debo seguir dormida!" "¡Le pediré clases de pintura a Reedus!" "¡Golpeare a Elfman si me dice Hombre!"-

- **Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…-**Se escuchó una tercera voz y Ross entro por la puerta del auditorio, aunque se notaba la molestia en su mirada se escuchaba un tanto triste -**No me importa si Erika realmente no es mi hermana o si es de otro mundo, ella sigue siendo la persona que más quiero y no permitiré que se la lleven – **A todos les sorprendió que después de eso Ross sonriera de medio lado – **A menos de que vayamos los dos juntos –**

**- Por mí no hay problema, con tal de que Erika nos acompañe está bien- **Contesto la gran Titania-** De igual manera cuando lleguemos a Magnolia le pediré a Mirajene que utilice una de sus posiciones para saber si tienes algún poder mágico –**

-**Entonces conoceré a una tal Mirajene..-**_ Hmmm tengo un buen presentimiento de que habrán chicas lindas en ese mundo extraño –_ Dijo Ross en uno de sus pensamientos no muy santos.

Lucy busco en la correa donde se encontraban todas sus llaves para invocar a los espíritus estelares y de ella saco una que en vez de tener un símbolo del Zodiaco tenía el logo de Fairy Tail - **Ábrete puerta del gremio ¡Fairy Tail!-** Seguido de esas palabras apareció una especie de portal que dejaba ver del otro lado una enorme puerta, siendo específicos ,la entrada del gremio –**Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo pero esta llave tiene efectos secundarios, cuando lo usamos para venir a este mundo terminamos con la ropa del otro, yo ese día traía falda y una camisa de tirantes… así que digamos que a Natsu no le quedaba muy bien el escote –** Lucy tenía la mano detrás de la nuca y reía nerviosa al recordar aquel momento tan vergonzoso.

**-¡No te preocupes! Con tal de que ese portal no me desintegre estaré bien-** Dijo Erika para animar a Lucy, pero realmente la puso más nerviosa considerando esa posibilidad-**N-No me desintegrara ¿Verdad?-**

**-Bueno yo..-**Lucy fue interrumpida por Natsu, quien estaba molesto porque escucho el comentario de la camisa con escote.

-**¡Hey! No es mi culpa que uses ropa reveladoras y yo tenga cuerpo de hombre-** Se defendió el dragón slayer de fuego

-**¿¡A que te refieres con ropa reveladora?! Ni que fuera pariente de Gray, además yo uso ropa normal para una chica de mi edad ¡Idiota!- **Dijo Lucy con una mirada amenazadora hacia Natsu.

-**Un momento, ¡Yo no soy un exhibicionista!-**Contesto Gray molest, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle-

-**Gray, tu ropa-**Dijo Erika con un tono cansado en su voz mientras señalaba el cuerpo desnudo de Gray.

**-¿¡Cuando demonios!?-**Dijo Gray para luego cubrir sus miserias y buscar su ropa.

-**¿Siempre son así?- **Pregunto Ross entre risas.

-**Te acostumbraras, así es Fairy Tail-**Hablo la pelirroja que miraba con orgullo al demás-**Bueno, ¡Ya basta de juegos! Es hora de regresar para presentarle a todos a la nueva miembro del gremio y a su amigo, así que dejen de perder el tiempo y entren al portal- **Con tan solo dirigirle la mirada a los demás ellos empezaron a temblar del miedo.

**-S-Si Erza-**Dijeron todos en coro, realmente Erza era muy aterradora.

Todos entraron al portal, pero tuvo un efecto secundario distinto a la primera vez ,no cambiaron de atuendo si no que quedaron en ropa interior, el único que no se dio cuenta de esto fue Gray ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar semidesnudo

-**AHHH preferiría cambiar de ropa a que todos los del gremio me vean en ropa interior ¡Que vergüenzaaa!-**_Vaya primera impresión-_ Erika se escondió detrás de Natsu y Erza para cubrir su cuerpo –**Lucy ¿no puedes pedirle a Virgo que traiga ropa del mundo de los espíritus estelares o algo así?-**

**-Buena idea, Ábrete puerta de la doncella ¡Virgo!-** Después de decir eso apareció un humo morado anunciando la llegada de Virgo

-**¿Es hora del castigo princesa?-**Pregunto Virgo que se encontraba en ropa interior igual que su Ama.

-**¡Noo te llame para eso! y ¿ Por qué estás en ropa interior?-**Dijo Lucy chocando la palma de su mano contra su frente -** En fin ¿ Puedes traernos ropa de tu mundo ?-**

**-Por supuesto Princesa-** Virgo fue a su mundo y regreso con ropa para cada uno

De las mujeres Erika tenía puesto un strapless rojo con detalles blancos, una falda corta con volados de color azul y unas botas marrones, Lucy tenía un vestido verde corto con un cinturón negro y unos tacones altos, Erza tenía un vestido morado con un gran escote en v junto con unas botas de tacón alto de color negro. En cuanto a los hombres Natsu llevaba puesto una camiseta roja, su típica bufanda en el cuello, unos jeans con varios bolsillo y unos converse rojos, Ross tenía una camiseta azul con una chaqueta negra encima, unos jeans y unos converse negros , Gray se quedó en ropa interior ya que Virgo pensó que no sería necesario si se la quitaría en los próximos 5 minutos.

-**Ara ara, tú debes ser Erika ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!-** Recibió a los magos una albina muy sonriente- **Mi nombre es Mirajene Strauss y ellos son mis hermanos Elfman y Lisanna-**

**-Hombreee-**Dijo Elfman en forma de saludo

-**Es un placer conocerte ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas! – **Hablo la albina mejor conocida como Lisanna.

-**Encantada de conocerlos, y Elfman, NO soy un hombre-**Contesto Erika con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo –**Él es mi herm…digo, amigo Ross-**

**-Es un gusto conocerlos –**_Ajajaja no me equivoque, sí que hay chicas lindas por aquí-_Ross tenía una expresión que si lo conocías, te daba a entender que estaba pensando en chicas.

Erika noto los pensamientos pervertidos de Ross por lo que le dio un codazo en el hombro.

-**Auch ¡Eso dolió!-**Dijo Ross con una cara de dolor.

-**Disculpen a mi amigo, de vez en cuando sufre espasmos en los músculos-**Al parecer creyeron su mentira, aunque Ross si entendió porque Erika lo golpeo.

-** Jejeje no te preocupes horita buscare unas medicinas para Ross, pero ¿Qué les parece si ahora vienen conmigo para decirme en donde quieren ponerse la marca del gremio?- **Dijo Mirajene haciéndoles una seña para que la siguieran.

-**¡Claro! Jajaja si ahora soy un chico sexy ,con un tatuaje seré rudo y sexy –**Dijo Ross mientras pensaba en tatuarse la palabra sexy en la frente.

-**¡De acuerdo! creo que ya se en donde la quiero-**Contesto Erika para luego seguir a Mirajene-_Wow creo que ya soy parte del gremio ¡Que emoción! De ahora en adelante seré una maga ¿acaso hay algo más asombroso? -_

* * *

Holaaaa aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior, es decir, ¡ el capítulo 3 ! Como ya se sabe lo de los padres biológicos de Erika, Ross será conocido solo como su amigo y desde este capítulo intentare que participen los demás personajes. Gracias por leer (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

-**¡Claro! Jajaja si ahora soy un chico sexy ,con un tatuaje seré rudo y sexy –**Dijo Ross mientras pensaba en tatuarse la palabra sexy en la frente.

-**¡De acuerdo! creo que ya se en donde la quiero-**Contesto Erika para luego seguir a Mirajene-_Wow creo que ya soy parte del gremio ¡Que emoción! De ahora en adelante seré una maga ¿acaso hay algo más asombroso? Definitivamente, hoy es mi día de suerte-_

* * *

**-Capitulo 4-**

Ross decidió que se pondría la marca de color negro y en su pectoral izquierdo, así tendría una excusa para quitarse la camiseta, sin embargo Erika aún no se podía decidir.

-**¿Ya decidiste en donde ponerlo Erika?- **Pregunto Mirajene.

-**¡Sí! Quiero que sea de color morado y justo aquí- **Cuando Erika estaba a punto de señalar el sitio donde quería la marca del gremio apareció Natsu de la nada y le tapó la boca con su mano.

-**Cuando estábamos en su mundo Erika me dijo que quería la marca en su hombro derecho-**Dijo un Natsu muy sonriente por haber llegado a tiempo.

-**Ara ara Erika, lo hubieras dicho antes- **Mirajene le coloco el sello en el lugar indicado por Natsu y como por arte de magia apareció el logo de Fairy Tail de color morado en el hombro de Erika-** ¡Listo! Ahora oficialmente si eres parte del gremio**- Mirajene le regalo una cálida sonrisa y después se marchó a la barra para servirle una bebida a los demás.

**-¡Natsu! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Yo jamás te dije eso!**- Erika estaba furiosa ya que por fin había decidido donde ponérselo-**¡No es justo! Yo quería ponérmelo en el tobillo -**Después de gritar Erika inflo sus cachetes, arrugo la nariz y se cruzó de brazos en señal de molestia.

-**Jajajajaja haces caras graciosas cuando te molestas –** Natsu casi lloraba de la risa, pero al ver el aura asesino de la chica prefirió calmarse y contestar su pregunta-**Lo hice porque pensé que sería genial que los dos dragón slayers de fuego tuvieran la marca de su gremio en el mismo lugar ¿No crees?-**Después de aclarar las cosas Natsu puso su típica sonrisa con la cual nadie podría enfadarse con él.

**-Bueno… si lo veo de esa manera no me molesta la idea, además, en mi hombro se ve lindo-**Erika le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se pusieron a reír-**Natsu, horita que lo pienso, cuando me fueron a buscar no vi a Happy ¿Dónde está?-**

**-Esta con Charle y Wendy, hicimos que regresara antes de buscarte porque dijeron que en tu mundo ver a un gato azul con alas no era algo muy normal-**

**-Hmmm es cierto, pero yo si quiero conocerlo ¿Me lo presentas?-**Erika estaba emocionada por conocer a su Exceed favorito.

-**Jajaja claro, solo déjame llamarlo-**Natsu se aclaró la garganta y grito-**¡HAPPY HAY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE CONOCERTE!-**

**-¡Aye! Nee Natsu ¿Dónde está mi fan?-**Llego el gato volador y aterrizo en la cabeza del pelirosado.

-** Ella es Erika Dragion ,es la chica que estábamos buscando-**Contesto Natsu

-**Ahhh Happy que lindo eres ¿ Podrias decir "Te gusssta"?-**Erika bajo a Happy de la cabeza de Natsu y comenzó a abrazarlo.

-**A-Aye pero d-déjame respirar**-El gato estaba tan asfixiado que tenía la cara morada

-**Jejeje lo lamento, es que siempre me han gustado los gatos y tú eres muuy lindo- **Erika dejo de estrangular a Happy .

-**¡Ves Natsu! Soy tan irrisible para las chicas que ya tengo una fan-**Happy empezó a volar en círculos alardeando su popularidad-

-**Jajaja como tú digas ,Yo iré a hablar unas cosas con el abuelo, así que Happy te dejo encargado de cuidar de Erika-**Tal y como dijo, el dragón slayer fue en busca del maestro

**-¡Aye! ¡Tengo una idea! Erika ¿qué te parece si dejas que tu gato favorito te presente a las personas del gremio?-**

**-Jajaja me encantaría-** Erika siguió a Happy hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraban 5 magos y 2 exceeds.

-**¡Oigan muchachos! Ella es la nueva miembro del gremio, la dragón slayer Erika- **Dijo Happy presentando de una manera muy escandalosa a Erika, quien en ese momento se encontraba muy avergonzada.

-**Ahhhh tú debes ser la chica que Lu-chan estaba buscando ¿no es cierto?- **Pregunto una peliazul que llevaba puesto un conjunto de color naranja con blando y un cintillo que le hacía juego-** Mi nombre es Levy Mc Garden, ellos son Jet y Droy y juntos formamos el equipo de los Shadow Gear ¡Es un placer conocerte!-**

-**¡Hola!-**Respondieron a coro los antes nombrados mientras movían sus manos en forma de saludo -

**-Yo soy Wendy Marvell y ella es Charle-**Dijo una dulce niña de cabellos azules junto a una exceed blanca que miraba con desconfianza a Erika-

-**Ge he, Gajeel Redfox, Dragón slayer de hierro y NO es un placer conocerte- **Aclaro un muchacho de largo cabello azabache y una sonrisa de medio lado-**Ah y él es mi gato Panther Lily- ** Dijo el Redfox mientras señalaba a un gato negro que llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones y traía consigo una espada-

-**¡El placer es todo mío!-**Erika veía con sus propios ojos a algunos de los magos de la televisión que ella admiraba desde la comodidad de su cuarto –

**-Dinos ¿qué te parece el Gremio? ¿Alguien te ha molestado?**-Levy le dirigio una mirada de reproche a Gajeel ,y como estaba sentada de frente a él alcanzo a darle una patada en la rodilla debajo de la mesa-

-**¡Auch! Enana ¿¡ Por qué me golpeas ?!-** Pregunto un muy molesto Pelinegro.

-**Jajaja Pues estoy segura de que se lo dicen seguido, pero este Gremio es el más ruidoso, desastroso y divertido que hay, en otras palabras, me agrada-** Contento Erika quien junto con Levy , ignoro el comentario de Gajeel.

-**¡Me alegra escuchar eso!, oye ¿te parece si hacemos una ronda de preguntas para conocernos mejor?-**Pregunto una muy entusiasmada Levy

-**De acuerdo, aunque no creo que sea necesario, yo ya se muchas cosas sobre ustedes-**Respondió Erika mientras se acomodaba en la silla junto a la mesa.

-**¿Enserio? Pero según el maestro, en tu mundo la magia no es muy importante ¿cómo fue que te enteraste de nosotros?-**Se notaba la sorpresa y curiosidad en la cara de la dragón slayer de viento

-** Bueno, yo conocí su existencia de una manera ficticia a decir verdad, ya que eran personajes de una caricatura inventados por una persona –**Dijo Erika -**Yo siempre vi desde mi mundo todas sus aventuras y de tanto verlo recuerdo la personalidad y los gustos de cada uno de ustedes, es por eso que puedo decir… que los conozco-**

**-Hmm Levy-chan ¿no crees que habrá sido Hiro Mashima?**-Pregunto Jet a la peliazul.

-**Pudo haber sido el, después de todo es el fan número #1 del gremio, fácilmente pudo haber hecho una historia de nosotros-** Droy le dio la razón a Jet de quien realizo la caricatura

-**Tienen razón muchachos, debió ser el acosador de Hiro –**Dijo Levy con una mano en su barbilla y una expresión de duda en el rostro.

-**Además él tiene la capacidad de viajar a través de los mundos-**Añadió Gajeel, uniéndose a la conversación-**Pero eso es lo de menos, ¡Si me llego a enterar de que mi personaje es un debilucho, ni aunque se valla a otro mundo se salvara de la paliza que le daré!-**

**-Ge he, ojala solo muestren mi verdadera apariencia y no mi pequeño cuerpo-**Dijo el Exceed negro

-**Erika-san ¿allí no han mencionado nada de donde se encuentra Grandine?-**Pregunto Wendy.

-**Wendy..-**Fue lo único que dijo Charle que tenía una mirada triste hacia Wendy.

-**No.. lo lamento Wendy, en la historia han mencionado a sus dragones, y en algunas ocasiones aparecieron pero se encontraban en un lugar que realmente no podría identificar**-Dijo Erika un poco entristecida

-**Eso significa que .. ¡Grandine sigue con vida!** **Tengo que decirle a Natsu-san para que me ayude a buscarla-**Wendy estaba entusiasmada de poder ir a buscarla de inmediato.

Al momento llego Lucy y sento junto a Erika en la mesa

-**¡Holaa a todos! ¿Qué hacen?- **Dijo la rubia

-**Hmmm-**Gajeel mantenía una mirada fija en Erika y Lucy como tratando de descifrar algo.

-**¿Q-Que sucede Gajeel?- **_Que miedoo, tiene una mirada muy penetrante-_Pensó Erika.

-**Tienes un parecido a la coneja, y también tienes un olor similar al de ella ¿ Son familia?-** Comento el pelinegro.

Lucy se quedó muda por unos momentos hasta que reacciono _-_**¿De que estas hablando?, Creo que sabría si estuviera cerca de una prima, nuestro parecido debe ser solo coincidencia-**

**-Lucy tiene razón, es muy poco probable que seamos familia -**Dijo Erika

-**Si ustedes dicen-**Dijo Gajeel, aunque seguía confiado en que esas 2 eran familia.

-**Bueno ,cambiando de tema ¿qué les parece si mañana vamos a una misión? Ya tengo que pagar la renta del mes-**Lucy tenía una cara de cansancio con tan solo pensar en su casera

-**¡Aye! Así Erika me vera en acción-**Dijo Happy haciendo poses de batalla

-**Me parece buena idea, aprovechare y le enseñare un par de trucos a Erika-**Dijo Natsu que acababa de llegar al lugar donde ellos estaban reunidos- **¡Estoy encendido!**

**-¿A dónde iremos?-**Gray había llegado junto a Natsu

-**Ya tengo la misión perfecta, nos darán 300.000.000 de Jewels por acabar con unos magos que trabajan para la Alianza Balam-**Dijo Erza, ella… realmente no se sabe de dónde salió Erza

-**¡Estupendo! –**Erika se dio cuenta de algo importante-**Ahora que lo pienso, ni Ross ni yo tenemos dinero para alquilar un apartamento ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?- **Al parecer el maestro olvido ese pequeño detalle al ir a buscar a Erika-**Un momento ¿¡ En donde se metió Ross!?-**

**-Jajajaja que divertido es verte molesta de nuevo-**Dijo Natsu carcajeándose-**Ross estaba con Elfman y Bixlow jugando a las apuestas ,y como Ross gano Elfman lo golpeo y el quedo inconsciente, así que Mirajene ofreció que se quedara en su casa para cuidarlo y aprovecharía su estado para averiguar si tiene magia con una de sus pociones –**

**-Al parecer soy yo la que no tiene donde quedarse, que descuidada soy -**Dijo Erika mientras chocaba la palma de su mano con la frente

-**Te diría que te quedaras en mi casa, pero después de que Natsu quemara parte de la sala, me prohibieron traer invitados-** Lucy tenía el ceño fruncido por recordar que tuvo que hacer 5 misiones peligrosas para pagar los daños

-**Y las demás magas del gremio vivimos en Fairy Hills, y la nueva casera es muy estricta… lo lamento Eri-Chan-** A Levy le agrado Erika así que decidió agregarle el "chan" a su nombre

-**Bueno ,supongo que te puedes queashjdhjajk-** Gray no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que una chica de cabello azul ondulado apareció de la nada y le tapó la boca con su mano

-**¡No te puedes quedar con Gray-Sama, Gray-Sama es el amor de Juvia y Juvia no permitirá que ningún rival de amor viva junto a Gray-Sama!-**Exclamo la peliazul que estaba rodeada con un aura aterradora.

-**¿R-Rival de amor?-** A Erika se le resbalaba una gota al estilo anime en la nuca.

-**¡Entonces te quedaras conmigo y con Happy! **–Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Erika para unirlos en un abrazo amistoso.

-**¡Aye Sir!-**Grito Happy feliz

-**Jajaja ¡De acuerdo! Será divertido-** Dijo Erika devolviéndole la sonrisa a Natsu-_Natsu es igual de alegre en persona como en el Anime-_

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo 4 ¿En qué pensaba Lucy cuando se quedó en silencio? ¿Que hablo Natsu con el maestro? ¿Ross hizo trampa para ganar en el juego? Averiguen eso y mucho más en este Fic de Fairy Tail :D Gracias por dejar sus reviews, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de …*redoble de tambores* Hiroo Mashimaa-San

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

-¡Entonces te quedaras conmigo y con Happy!–Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Erika para unirlos en un abrazo amistoso.

-¡Aye Sir!-Grito Happy feliz

-Jajaja ¡De acuerdo! Será divertido- Dijo Erika devolviéndole la sonrisa a Natsu-_Natsu es igual de alegre en persona como en el Anime-_

* * *

**-Capitulo 5-**

El resto de la noche todos los miembros del gremio actuaron como siempre, bebiendo, riéndose y por supuesto, en un lugar donde estén 3 monstruos como Natsu, Gray y Erza, era normal que destrozaran parte del lugar con uno de sus "juegos".

Para Erika todo iba bien, conversaba muy amenamente con los demás, sin embargo desde donde estaba sentada siempre mantenía la vista fija en la puerta del gremio, esperando a que alguien muy especial para ella llegara, alguien que al parecer estaba en una misión peligrosa.

-**Erika-San ¿Te encuentras bien?- **Dijo Wendy –**No has dejado de ver la puerta de entrada**

-**Es verdad , ¿Acaso esperas a alguien ?****- **Dijo Levy con un tono pícaro -

**- Erika , pareces un zombie, ya hasta se te va a salir a quijada-** Lucy tenía su mano en su boca para evitar reírse de la expresión que tenía Erika, era una mezcla de deseo, problemas mentales y un poco de baba que escurría por su labio-

_-_** B-bueno yo…..¡Yo estoy admirando el encantador diseño de la puerta! Jejeje es encantador y esa perilla Wooow ¡Es como para tomarle foto!- **Para mala suerte de Erika, Natsu había quitado las perillas para arrojárselas a Gray, y Erza al tratar de darle su merecido castigo a Wakaba por comer su pastel, dejo un enorme corte en la madera y una espada clavada en la puerta-

-**Jajajajaja para la próxima inventa una excusa más coherente-** Dijo Cana después de tomar un sorbo de licor de su barril-

-**No será que**_**…-**_Levy se acercaba más a Erika y la veía directo a los ojos-

- **Levy ¿Tú crees que…-**Dijo Lucy acercándose a Erika imitando a la Peliazul-

Levy y Lucy compartieron unas miradas cómplices para luego abrazar, es decir, guindarse del cuello de Erika y gritarle

-**Awww ¡Te gusta alguien del gremio!-**

**-A Erika le gusssta alguien-** Dijo Happy burlándose de Erika -

-**¡Shhhhhh ! Alguien las puede escuch..-** Erika dejo de hablar porque sintió a alguien detrás de su espalda-

-**¿No ****es Gray-Sama? ¿¡Verdad!?-** Así es, Juvia aparte de dominar los poderes del agua también es una ninja, porque ¡ Nadie sabe de dónde sale esa chica!-

-**Erika-San ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte con Laxus-San?**-Pregunto Wendy decidida para ayudar a Erika-

-** Los hombres no son la gran cosa, mis barriles son más fieles-**Dijo Cana para luego sonreír – **Pero si quieres, puedo decirte tu fortuna en el amor con mis cartas-**

**-Ehhh n-no gracias, yo solo-**De nuevo Erika fue interrumpida -

-**Dinos Erika ¿Qué mago fue quien robo tu corazón? Acaso fue ¿Natsu? ¿Fried? ¿Gajeel? o tal vez ¿Laxus?- **Dijo Mirajene mostrándole fotos de los nombrados, pero noto que al mostrar la última foto Erika se tensó-** Jijijiji Me parece saber quién es el afortunado –**

Erika estaba roja de la vergüenza iba a responder pero antes de que emitiera una sola palabra, la puerta que estuvo vigilando por tanto tiempo se abrió, dejándole ver a un hombre rubio que con tan solo observarlo por 5 segundos podías notar su aspecto intimidante

-**Laxus… AHHHHH LAXUS ¡te admiro, eres mi héroe! ¿Me firmas mi Happy?- **Erika no encontró ningún papel así que tomo lo más cercano a ella en ese momento para poder tener su autógrafo-

-**¡Aye! Hubiera sido más útil que tomaras la foto que te mostro Mirajene-**Dijo Happy -

-**Oye , Mocosa- ** Laxus llamo a Erika para luego extender su brazo y entregarle a un Happy autografiado **- Aquí tienes, ahora apártate de mi camino-**

-**Kyaaa ¡Graciaas! Happy te prohíbo que te vuelvas a bañar-**Exclamo Erika-

-**Nee Erika, si no me baño no podre impresionar a Charle-**Dijo Happy con unas cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos-

Las demás chicas les resbalaban una gota de sudor en la nuca, y es que estaban tan sorprendidas que se quedaron como estatuas al ver lo ocurrido

-**Erika tú..-**Dijo Levy-

-**¿¡Cómo puedes estar enamorada de alguien tan grosero?!- **Grito Lucy desesperada mientras zarandeaba a Erika de un lugar a otro-

-**El corazón no sabe de razones ¿no es verdad? Erika-** Dijo Erza, Seguramente es pariente de Juvia, porque conoce la técnica ninja de aparecer de las sombras-

-**Juvia cree que Laxus-San y Erika-San hacen bonita pareja**_**-**__Si Erika se queda con Laxus no se interpondrá en el amor de Gray-Sama y Juvia-_ Pensó Juvia-

-**Se lo toman muy enserio, me parece muy atractivo y de verdad lo admiro, pero es solo eso , admiración-**Dijo Erika sonriendo-

-**Pero… si hace unos momentos utilizaste a Happy -San como papel para obtener su autógrafo-**Susurro Wendy

-**Ufff que alivio **– Murmuro Cana- **D**-**Digo, que alivio que no estas interesada en el torpe de Laxus-**

**-Jajaja si tú lo dices-**Dijo Mirajene

**-Oigan ¿saben dónde está Natsu? Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano para ir a la misión que nos dio Erza-**Pregunto Erika

-**Tienes razón es mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será una masacre para esos magos, digo, la justicia caerá en esos magos-**Dijo Erza dejando a los demás un poco asustados de que ya estuviera pensando en peleas- **Pero lamento decirte que me estaba molestando y lo deje inconsciente hace un rato, tendrás que arrastrarlo hasta la casa y que Happy te diga donde queda-**

-**S-Si , ven Happy, vamos a tu casa**_**-**__Antes de que también nos golpee Erza__-_ Pensó Erika

-**A-Aye-**Exclamo Happy temblando

* * *

Los tres partieron juntos a la casa de Natsu y Happy, se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque este de Magnolia, en mitad del camino se encontraron con un mono pervertido que intento atacarlos, Natsu estaba durmiendo en la espalda de Erika, y esta última no sabía usar su magia, así que su única opción era ir en Happy.

-**Erika – **Susurro Happy un poco cansado

-**¿Dime?-**

-**No tengo más magia - **Después de decir eso los tres cayeron rápidamente al suelo-

-**Hmm que extraño, no me dolió nada-**Dijo Erika-

-**E-Es que caíste sobre mi –**Natsu se despertó con un gran peso en su espalda-

-**Ahhh perdón, no me di cuenta- **Erika se paró rápidamente del cuerpo de Natsu y se arrodillo alado de el-** ¿Te encuentras bien?- **Al arrodillarse quedo muy cerca del rostro de Natsu, cosa que ambos notaron y se separaron rápidamente con un fuerte sonrojo-

-**Se gussstan-**Murmuro Happy burlón

-**¡C-Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que le caí encima y le debe doler el cuerpo- **Replico Erika dándole la espalda ambos para que no notaran su sonrojado rostro

-**No te preocupes, estoy bien, además, tu no pesas ni un poco –**Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie y acomodando su ropa- **Bien, entremos para decirte donde vas a dormir-**Natsu le regalo una sonrisa a Erika y se encamino a la entrada de la casa.

-**Si-**Erika le devolvió la sonrisa a Natsu y lo siguió-

Para sorpresa de Erika, el lugar seguía arreglado como en la ova del anime en el que dicen como Lucy limpio su sala, al parecer agradecieron tanto ese gesto que ambos decidieron mantenerlo así

-**Esta es tu habitación-**Natsu señalo una puerta que estaba alado de el- **Adentro tiene un baño así que si quieres puedes tomar un ducha-**

-**¡Aye! Y en esta puerta de alado dormimos Natsu y yo, si quieres algo solo pídelo-**Dijo Happy sonriendo

-**De acuerdo, realmente les agradezco que me permitan quedarme aquí –** Erika se acercó a ambos y los abrazo por los hombros

-**Nah no es nada, pero creo que es mejor que vivir con el pantaloncillos ecchi de Gray- **Dijo Natsu burlándose del alquimista de hielo-

-**Jajajaja creo que de igual forma hubiera sido divertido quedarme con cualquiera de ustedes-**Dijo Erika

-**Nee Erika ¿No preferirías que darte con Laxus?-**Dijo Happy con una mirada traviesa y su patita en su boca para evitar reírse

-**Y-Yo –**Erika se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a fantasear

**Erika POV**

_Me encontraba en la cama Laxus me ofreció por esta noche y de repente escucho el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, para mi sorpresa estaba mi amado rubio con una almohada, su cobija y un peluche de osito_

_-__**¿Qué sucede Laxus?-**__Me aventure a preguntar, y pude apreciar que su bello rostro tomaba un leve sonrojo y desviaba su mirada de lado_

_-__**Tengo pesadillas….¿Puedo dormir contigo?-**_

_Le sonreí indicándole que estaba de acuerdo, me encantaba verlo tan nervioso cuando estaba cerca de mí, el resto de la noche dormimos abrazados y…_

**Normal POV**

**-Kyaaaa-** Erika se había emocionado con tan solo pensarlo_-__Rayos… Ya hasta empiezo a fantasear como Juvia, esto no es una buena señal-_

-**Jajajaja tu cara parece un tomate-**Dijo Natsu carcajeándose-** Vamos a dormir Happy, mañana podremos molestar a Erika toda la tarde- **

-**¡Aye! Que duermas bien Erika- **Happy y Natsu se dirigieron a un cuarto, dejando sola a Erika en la sala

-**¡Buenas noches! … Espera ¿Cómo que me molestaran toda la tarde?-**Exclamo Erika, pero al ver que ellos ya se habían marchado decidió ir a la habitación que le correspondía

Lo que ella no se esperaba era encontrarse con el pelirosa y el exceed acostados muy cómodamente en la cama que se suponía que ella ocuparía, sin embargo sonrió con aquella imagen, tomo un baño y se cambió con la pijama que le presto Mirajene antes de venir.

_-__Con que con esto es lo que tiene que lidiar Lucy –_ Erika después de vestirse logro acomodarse en la cama junto a ellos_-__Me parece que es muy afortunada_-Después de pensar aquello Erika cerro los ojos y se dejó reposar en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Al día siguiente los muchachos se encontraron en la estación de trenes como acordaron, los magos que iban a asistir a la misión eran Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y Erika, Jet y Droy iban a ir para acompañar a Levy, pero tuvieron que hacer un trabajo de mensajeros para el maestro. Ya adentro en el tren, obviamente con un Natsu desmayado, los muchachos iban en una cabina y las chicas en otro, Levy, Erza, Lucy y Wendy aprovecharon eso y comenzaron a acribillar a Erika con preguntas

-**¿Qué paso ayer con Natsu?-**Pregunto Levy con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos- **¿Durmieron abrazaditos?-** Cabe decir que después de leer varias novelas de amor a Levy le gustaban muchos los romances

-**¿Te la pasaste bien con Natsu-San y Happy-San? - **Dijo la pequeña dragón slayer de viento

-**¿Él te hizo algo? Si Natsu se llegó a sobrepasar contigo-**A Erza la rodeo un aura asesina- **le hare ****eso**** para que aprenda a ser un caballero-**

**-Oye Erika, si tú eres una dragón slayer ¿ Por qué no te mareas en los transportes como Natsu y Gajeel?-**Esa pregunta hace rato que rondaba en los pensamientos de Lucy

-**Veamos, Entre al cuarto y estaban Happy y Natsu dormidos en la cama, si dormí junto a ellos pero no estábamos abrazados, fue divertido estar con ellos, Natsu no me hizo nada ,y Natsu tal vez se le olvido, pero yo le pedí a Wendy que colocara su Troya en mi para no vomitarme a la mitad del camino-** Erika quedo agotada de lo rápido que contesto todas las preguntas-**Por cierto ¿Qué es ****eso?**-

_**-**_**Ahh ya veo, entonces por eso no estas mareada-** Dijo Lucy ignorando el comentario de Erika-** Por lo menos contigo aquí Natsu y Happy ya no se colaran en mi cama -** Se sentía bien de que por fin dormiría a gusto en su cama-_ Pobre, no podrá ni cepillarse en privacidad -_

-**Jejeje eso creo-** Murmuro Erika_-__Fue lindo encontrarlos durmiendo en la cama, pero esta mañana entraron mientras me estaba bañando ¿Cómo se supone que me vista sin pensar que en cualquier momento entraran al cuarto como si nada?-_

De repente el tren dejo de moverse, dejando a algunos pasajeros alterados y a la mayoría en el suelo por la manera tan brusca en que se detuvo

-**Aun no estamos en nuestro destino ¿ o sí? –**Pregunto Levy un poco aturdida

-**Es una emboscada –**Replico Erza- **Lucy, tu y yo iremos a la parte superior del tren, Erika y Wendy, vayan a buscar a los muchachos, Levy tu informales a los pasajeros que guarden la calma, si todo sale bien llevaremos esta pelea a otra parte, nos encontraremos en el techo ¿entendieron?-**

**-Si-**Respondieron las demás para luego dirigirse cada una al lugar que Erza les asigno

-**Esto apenas está comenzando-**Murmuro Erza para sí misma

* * *

Hooola gente , aquí está el capítulo 5 esta vez quería hacerlo un poco más entretenido (: por cierto ¿Alguien sabe cuánto durara la suspensión del anime? estoy medio confundida con eso, muchos dicen que es para que no alcance al manga y otros que así lo quiso Hiro Mashima, de cualquier forma estoy deprimida ._. Bueno volviendo a la historia, ¡ **CrazyGirlOtaku **!Seguí tu consejo y revele la obsesión de Erika por Laxus, en fin, gracias por sus reviews, Nos leemos lueguito :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Anteriormente: **

-**Es una emboscada** –Exclamo Erza- **Lucy, tu y yo iremos a la parte superior del tren, Erika y Wendy, vayan a buscar a los muchachos, Levy tu informales a los pasajeros que guarden la calma, si todo sale bien llevaremos esta pelea a otra parte, nos encontraremos en el techo ¿entendieron?**-

-**Si**-Respondieron las demás para luego dirigirse cada una al lugar que Erza les asigno

**-Esto apenas está comenzando**-Murmuro Erza para sí misma

* * *

- **Capitulo 6-**

Segundos después de que Erza dividiera a las demás en equipos, uno de los enemigos dirigió su ataque al vagón donde se encontraba el carbón para la caldera, quedando completamente inutilizado, y así descartando la única opción de los pasajeros para huir.

Wendy y Erika estaban corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los muchachos, pero de un momento a otro el tren volvió a temblar por el impacto de un ataque, haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran en uno de los asientos que se encontraban allí.

Cuando lograron recobrar la compostura, en una de las ventanas del tren que estaba entre abierta, apareció un hombre con un aspecto de bandido, junto sus manos en una posición en la que sus dedos parecían una pistola, y de ellos salió una especie de láser que golpeo directamente en la cabeza de Wendy haciendo que se desmayara.

**-¡Wendy!-**Grito Erika al ver que la pequeña dragón slayer yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y cuando volteo para ver en donde se encontraba el sujeto este había desaparecido.

Se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, y le tranquilizo un poco saber que el láser o lo que fuera que estaba dirigido hacia Wendy no hubiera traspasado su cráneo, solo fue un golpe superficial. Aun así, Erika pudo notar que empezaba a escurrir un hilo de sangre desde la herida, así que rasgo un pedazo del pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo e hizo un intento de vendaje alrededor de la cabeza de la peliazul.

Estaba a punto de tomar a Wendy entre sus brazos cuando los muchachos entraron al vagón donde ellas se encontraban. Al ver que la pequeña Marvell se encontraba desmayada apresuraron el paso en su dirección.

-**Muchachos…-** Murmuro Erika con una mirada de alivio

**-¿Qué paso? -**Dijo Gajeel con un tono de voz neutro.

-**¡Erika! ¿Qué le hicieron a Wendy?-**Dijo Natsu-**¿¡También te lastimaron?!- **Pregunto un poco más alterado.

-**Este no es momento para gritar -** Gray agarro el hombro de Natsu mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche –** Dinos , ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- **Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Erika.

-**Nosotras estábamos buscándolos para decirles que esto era una emboscada y que debían salir al techo del tren para encontrarse con Erza y Lucy, pero -**Hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada al suelo-** El vagón comenzó a moverse bruscamente...Apareció un sujeto de la nada y de sus manos salió una especie de láser que fue directo a la cabeza de Wendy e hizo que se desmayara… cuando voltee a verlo el ya no se encontraba allí -**

Erika se encontraba temblando por el coraje y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, hasta que sintió como alguien colocaba una mano en su cabello y lo despeinaba ligeramente. Esperaba que fuera Gray ya que era algo que el haría, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con quien menos se esperaba.

-**Esto no fue tu culpa, no sabías que esa persona aparecería, y si lo hubieras sabido no pudiste haber hecho nada, ya que aún no dominas tus poderes- **Así es, la persona que se encontraba hablando y revolviendo el cabello de Erika, era nada más y nada menos que Gajeel Redfox, quien al ver la mirada de sorpresa de la chica se adelantó a decir-**¡Que te diga esto no significa que me agrades!-**Dicho esto, Gajeel aparto su mano de la cabeza de Erika y desvió la mirada.

-**No te preocupes, no había pensado en eso-** Dijo Erika regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Gajeel

-**¡Bien! Ya sabemos que Erika no fue la culpable y que a Gajeel no le agrada pero igual la consuela, volviendo al tema ¿Dónde teníamos que encontrarnos con Erza y Lucy?-**Dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados y un tono de molestia, cosa que sorprendió a los demás ya que él normalmente no se molestaba por ese tipo de cosas.

-**Flamita tiene razón, tenemos que apresurarnos para ir con Erza….Realmente ella da más miedo que el enemigo-** Gray sintió un horrible escalofrió solo con pensar en su armadura del purgatorio –_Natsu, cuando acabemos con esta absurda misión tendrás que contarme qué demonios te sucede._

_-_**Gray, tu ropa-**Dijo Erika tapándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra señalando la desnudez del alquimista de hielo.

-**¿Ah?-**Gray bajo la mirada a su cuerpo y lo que encontró.. no fue muy bonito-**¿Cómo demonios? –**

**-HAHAHAHA-**Natsu se carcajeaba mientras le restregaba en la cara a Gray la ropa interior que encontró en el piso-** Hielito ¿No te parece conocida esta ropa interior? –**Comento burlón

-**¡Natsu, regrésame mis calzoncillos!-**Exclamo Gray mientras perseguía a  
Natsu en círculos.

_-_**¡Olvídalo! ..Mejor vayamos con Erza y Lucy–**Natsu tomo delicadamente a Wendy y la coloco en su espalda, algo un tanto inútil ya que después comenzó a salir de una ventana del tren para llegar al techo, todo eso como una bestia….La pobre Wendy casi se cae en el proceso- **Yo llevare a Wendy en mi espalda**-Grito ya estando lejos.

Todos siguieron a Natsu hasta el techo, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, decepcionados por lo "delicado" que puede llegar a ser el dragón slayer de fuego

* * *

En otra parte, Levy trataba calmar a los demás sin ningún éxito, ya que los gritos de todas las personas que entraron en pánico hacían que la voz de la peliazul fuera casi inaudible. En uno de sus intentos de hablar se tropezó con un objeto que la hizo caer de frente hacia el suelo, cuando logro divisar el motivo de su caída, se encontró con un megáfono que tenía el nombre de "Hell Cats" en un costado. Llego a la conclusión de que un grupo de porristas debió entrar en el tren, y para su suerte se olvidaron del megáfono. Ya con el objeto entre sus manos, se subió en uno de los asientos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sujeto el aparato en frente de su boca para poder hablar.

-**¡PUEDEN PRESTARME SU ATENCION POR UN MOMENTO!-** Levy espero a que todos tuvieran la mirada fija en ella para poder continuar-**EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL TREN NO VA A PODER SEGUIR SU RUMBO YA QUE HAY PERSONAS IMPIDIENDO EL PASO –**

Muchos empezaron a gritar enojados por el retraso que tenían hacia su destino y algunos hasta insultaron a Levy para que dijera todo lo que sabía, sin embargo, un hombre vestido de traje se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar en frente de ella y hablar de una manera más civilizada.

-**Señorita, muchos aquí tenemos que atender asuntos de suma importancia en el pueblo de Clover , ¿Acaso usted sabe que está sucediendo allá afuera?-**Pregunto el hombre

Levy asintió para luego volver a hablar por el megáfono – **EN ESTOS INSTANTES NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO MAGOS DE UN GREMIO OSCURO - **Levy fue interrumpida nuevamente por gritos, sin embardo estos no eran de enojo, si no de terror al escuchar lo que la peliazul acababa de revelar- ** PERO YO Y MIS AMIGOS SOMOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL Y ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA CAPTURAR A ESAS PERSONAS , ASI QUE POR FAVOR MANTENGAN LA CALMA , YO LOS GUIARE AFUERA DEL TREN PARA QUE NADIE SALGA HERIDO SI VUELVEN A ATACAR UNO DE LOS VAGONES-** Después de decir eso Levy fue informando vagón por vagón logrando evacuar a todos los pasajeros que se encontraban en el tren.

Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos afuera, Levy noto que no estaban tan lejos de la estación, así que prefirió escoltar a aquellas personas devuelta a Magnolia en vez de quedarse allí sabiendo que corrían el peligro de que alguno de ellos fuera tomado como rehén o que algún ataque se dirigiera a ellos por error.

* * *

En cuanto a la batalla que Erza y Lucy tenían con los magos oscuros en el techo, Lucy había agotado casi por completo su poder mágico y un mago estaba a punto de dirigir su ataque directamente a su cuerpo , cuando de repente una persona se interpuso en el medio de ellos recibiendo el golpe.

-**Lucy, retrocede-**El espíritu estelar, Loke, acababa de cruzar el portal con su propio poder mágico para proteger a la portadora de su llave-**Yo me encargare de ellos.**

**-¡Loke!-**Dijo Lucy con un profundo alivio, regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su salvador.

**-¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos, niño bonito-**Comento crudamente el mago que ataco a Lucy mientras hacia una pose con la que acumulaba su ataque en la mano izquierda y con la derecha aumentaba la cantidad de magia concentrada.

-**¡Regulus!-**Exclamo Loke doblando el brazo derecho con un puño en alto apuntando al cielo y con la mano izquierdo acaparando su bíceps, para después correr e impactar en el estómago de su oponente el poder concentrado en su mano, sacándole completamente el aire.

-**Arrrgg…..B-Bastardo-**Dicho esto el mago se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente.

Luego de que el sujeto se desmayara, Loke comenzó a enfrentarse contra los magos que los rodeaban. Y aun estando agotada por la pérdida de poder, Lucy se levantó del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomo el látigo que tenía amarrado en la cintura y comenzó a pelear junto a su espíritu.

-**Loke…tu sabes muy bien que… usar a los espíritus como escudos...no es…mi estilo-**Murmuro Lucy con la respiración entrecortada para continuar combatiendo al enemigo, a lo que Loke solo respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

En otra sección del tren, Erza se encontraba peleando con los magos de un rango mayor a los que se estaban enfrentando Lucy y Loke. Desde el inicio de la batalla ella solo había invocado dos de sus espadas mágicas y como se estaba molestando de que cada vez que acabara con veinte de los magos aparecieran otros veinte, decidió reequiparse completamente con una armadura.

-**¡Kansou! ¡Tenrin no Yoroi!**- Así Erza se reequipo con la armadura del cielo para luego invocar varias espadas que formaron un circulo a su alrededor-**¡Enkei no Ken!**- Con ese ataque se deshizo de más de la mitad de sus oponentes.

Erika, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu,quien llevaba en su espalda a una inconsiente Wendy, acababan de llegar cuando vieron que un hombre iba a atacar a Erza por la espalda.

-**¡Erza! ¡Detrás de ti!**- Exclamo Erika preocupada, pero como a Erza no le daría tiempo de esquivar el golpe, Gray se adelantó a atacar al sujeto.

-**¡Ice Make Hammer****!**-Gray hizo aparecer un martillo de hielo enorme con el que empujo lejos al mago.

-**Gray..-**Murmuro Erza para luego agarrar la cabeza del anteriormente nombrado y recostarlo en su armadura en forma de agradecimiento…Aunque para Gray eso fue igual que cualquier otro golpe.

-**D-Denada-**El pobre Fullbuster quedo mareado después de ese abrazo al estilo de Erza.

-**Oye Erza ¿Dónde están Lucy y Levy?-**Pregunto Natsu, ya que no veía a ninguna de las dos cerca

-**Lucy está más adelante y vi a Levy regresar a la estación con los pasajeros- **Contesto Erza-**Y ahora que ya no tienen dudas ¡Acabemos con lo que queda de este gremio oscuro!-**Exclamo la pelirroja para seguir con el combate.

-**¡Aye Sir!-**Gritaron los demás al unísono

-**Erika, Tu cuida de Wendy mientras despierta-**Dijo Natsu mientras bajaba a Wendy de su espalda.

-**De acuer…-**Erika no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que un hombre le tapó la boca por detrás y la apego a su cuerpo.

- **No creo que la señorita este en posición de cuidar a alguien-**Comento el mago, quien casualmente era el mismo hombre con aspecto de bandido que hirió a Wendy.

-**¡Erika!-**Exclamo Natsu notoriamente preocupado-**Si quieres pelear ¡Pelea conmigo!...Estoy seguro de que no serias capaz de tocarla-**

-**¡Hhmm Hhmmm Hhmmm!-** Erika murmuro algo que fue incomprensible gracias a la mano que mantenía sellados sus labios.

- **HAHAHA Yo fui quien ataco a su amiga ¡Claro que puedo deshacerme de esta mocosa!-**Dijo el hombre con aire de superioridad-**Aunque si la veo bien es una chiquilla muy atractiva….Quizás me divierta un poco con ella antes de matarla-**Al decir esto último el hombre comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Erika haciendo que ella se asqueara de tan solo imaginarlo.

-**Maldito..-**Susurro Natsu con una mirada de pocos amigos. Apenas vio la mano de aquel sujeto tan repugnante rozar la piel de su compañera, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el mientras sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños y rápidamente hizo que su cuerpo se incendiara .

-**Un paso más, y la mocosa deja de respirar-** El hombre apunto a la cabeza de Erika con la mano que tenía libre, amenazando a que el láser que uso contra Wendy fuera utilizado sobre ella esta vez. Acto seguido, Natsu dejo su cuerpo inmóvil

-_¡Demonios! Por mi culpa Natsu puede salir herido o hasta yo puedo morir en este mismo instante… No debí aceptar venir a esta misión sabiendo que sería un estorbo ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- _Pensó Erika desesperada, el pánico ya la estaba consumiendo, haciendo que involuntariamente de sus ojos brotaran lagrimas que al parpadear, cayeron libremente sobre sus mejillas.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí llega el archirecontramega sexy capítulo 6! Lamento mucho haber tardado en subirlo pero es que ustedes saben.. Escuela, exámenes, falta de inspiración y de tiempo, hicieron mi vida imposible ._. Pero bueno, quiero que sepan que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas relacionadas con acción, peleas y todo lo agresivo xdd Espero que les gustara mi improvisación (: gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su review ¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!

PD:-¿Si tuvieran a un gato macho como le pondrían?- Sé que es una pregunta tonta pero es que planeo comprarme un gato y no sé cómo llamarlo :3


End file.
